bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mūrata Amakuni
| birthday = June 23 | gender = Male | height = 6'0" | weight = 210 lbs | blood type = O | affiliation = Shin'en Ichikage Kyūken | occupation = Member of the Ichikage Kyūken | previous occupation = Unknown | team = Ichikage Kyūken | previous team = Kuremisago Clan | partner = Suzaku Murakumo | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = Shin'en H.Q. | homeworld = unknown | relatives = Kuremisago Clan | education = Kuremisago Clan Teachings | Shikai = Kyōmu Nimugen | Bankai = Not Yet Revealed | storyline = Bleach (Mugenjin-sama) | role-play = Unknown | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = N/A }} Mūrata Amakuni (海部から村田, lit. translated to "Amakuni Mūrata") is a member of the Shin'en, specifically the Ichikage Kyūken. Despite his status as an antagonists, he's the most morale and the kindest of the group. He's one of the main antagonists of the storyline Bleach (Mugenjin-sama). Appearence Murata's exact appearance is tall and slim and wears a striped suit with a Bolo necktie around the middle. He appears to be incredibly well muscled with a physique that's similar to his student. He is also noted to very handsome as Kaname or Sindae, as many girls, allies and enemies alike, faun over him whenever they see him. He also wears his guards on his wrists and legs, both were gifts from his late wife. They are red with gold edges. It's made out of a durable material that couldn't be scratched or damaged as easily. His hair style is somewhat messy and swept to the side. It's a golden-blonde in color and considered to be smooth and shiny when shown in the sun. Personality Initially, Murata appeared to have been a very kind and merciful man, sparing any opponent he fought to end the bloodshed. This is because he wanted to fight for fun and nothing else. This later changed to an extent when he joined the Ichikage Kyūken. He appears to be very ruthless, his constant fighting having possibly been corrupted from the fighting and constantly wanting to fight strong opponents. With Shin'en, he most likely rules them in fear and treats them with no proper respect, with the only exception being Kaname and Sindae, the leaders of the organization. His usage of ruling people put him the position of third-in-command by both, saying that he's a man who truly faced the darkness. He has an odd habit of always hiding his face from the other members of Shin'en when talking with them. He still keeps some of his traits from the past, such as being compassionate to his disciple, whom he loves as his son and doesn't want anything bad to happen to him. He also shows mercy to his enemies, giving them special treatments and medicines after beating them. Background Not much about him is known, but it's heavily implied that he was a famous and very kind shinigami during his days, valued by his allies and feared by his enemies. One day, while up in the mountains near the Soul Society, he heard a scream. Using his immense scream, he found a woman who was being attacked by bandits. Going to her aid, he swiftly defeated the bandits without them even noticing his presence. Suprised, the woman fell in love with Murata. Asking her name, he asked her hand in marriage, marrying two months later. Many years passed and the two had a baby girl. One day, a terrible incident happened. A faction conflict happened between the noble families. Wanting the strongest to fight for them, the noble houses seeked his help in order to defeat the opposition. Rejecting all of the messages sent to him, the four noble houses banded together and decided to wipe out him and his family. One night, he was attacked by assassins sent by the noble families. Defeating all of them in a swift fashion, he rushed back into the house, only to find his wife and child killed. His anger rising, he killed off all of the assassins and burned his house down in order to throw off the noble houses off of his track. He escaped the Soul Society and wandered the realm, looking for a place to call home. One day, he came across a clan who wandering themselves. Sensing his sadness, he was allowed to join their caravan. After many years of wandering, he met Sindae Kawakami, who he became friends with. Many years later, he was asked to join the Ichikage Kyūken, in which he readily agreed. It's now known that he took up his own disciple, Suzaku Murakumo, who he cares for deeply. Powers & Abilities Storyline Bleach (Mugenjin-sama) Trivia *He's heavily based off of Saiga Furinji from the anime/manga series History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi. Category:Shinigami Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Chaotic Good Category:Male Category:Males